To Be Augur
by DorothyNightingale
Summary: Reyna and Frank have yet to replace Octavian's position as Augur until they finally decide upon a girl named Miranda. She is then flown to Camp Half-Blood to study with the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare where she is to spend three weeks training. Unfortunately, things to horribly wrong and it doesn't help that Miranda, the new augur can absorb people's personalities into her own.


Chapter One: To Be Augur

After several consecutive meetings, discussions, and thorough background checks, Reyna and Frank were still not ready to elect the new augur. It had only been two weeks since the previous augur had died in the Giant War and they were still in the process of rebuilding New Rome. The city was a mess; alliances were scattered, trust had been broken, their only leader had left them to go gallivanting on some unknown quest with the Greeks, who many still didn't trust. Currently, the two praetors of New Rome had more important things to attend to than finding a replacement for possibly the most fiendish ally Camp Jupiter had ever harbored.

The senate needed an answer, Miranda needed an answer, Frank knew that and so did Reyna. Together they peered down once again at the tall, copper haired, Caribbean girl sitting below the senate, looking more calm and collected than anyone else in the room. As they contemplated, Reyna saw some of herself in the girl; she saw her dark eyes and focused mind reflected in her and Frank saw his kind heart and apologetic nature. Miranda, who's eyes reflected like a mirror and who's heart was thick like the body of a chameleon, looked calmly down at her leather boots. She knew in a matter of minutes she would be named augur.

It had taken months of subtly dropping hints, making friends in high places and networking for Miranda to land herself in this chair, facing the senate and the praetors themselves. It didn't help that she wasn't a legacy and born in the city. She'd gotten here the hard way, training with Lupa and spending years in the ranks. Some of the other candidates had practically been handed the candidacy because their parents were rich or they were true Roman citizens like Octavian, the predecessor. The only thing holding Miranda back was the fact that she wasn't the daughter of Apollo, she wasn't even a legacy but she did have a seed of prophecy and the praetors knew that. Miranda had started her rumor a long time ago and it had spread successfully since.

The praetors conferred privately for a few minutes longer. There was an uncomfortable spread of silence through out the senators as they itched for a verdict. Finally Reyna stood followed by Frank who looked slightly out of place.

"Miranda, daughter of Bacchus rise," Reyna said, fixing her sharp brown eyes upon her.

A lifting feeling rose to the top of Miranda's stomach as her legs straightened. It felt almost like pride.

"We accept your request to become augur of New Rome," said Reyna offically. "Raise your right hand and repeat after your superior, Frank Zhang.

Miranda did so and turned to Frank who glanced down at his scroll nervously. As augur of this city," he said, "I swear to do my best and the best for the people of New Rome."

She repeated and Frank continued. "I accept the responsibility of Praetor should my superiors fall in battle or be otherwise displaced."  
Miranda repeated this line with satisfaction that went undetected as Frank nervously glanced back at his scroll for reference.

"And I," he paused and looked to Reyna for reference before regaining his wits. "And I Miranda Castellan, swear to protect and serve the senate and people of New Rome," he finished quickly.

"Congratulations Miranda," Reyna said as Miranda finished repeating her oath. She let out a breath of tension.

Miranda lowered her hand and smiled at the senate as they stood applauding her. The six she had blackmailed stared at her darkly with a plastic smile plastered upon their faces but her conscious was clear. She deserved this position, it just took a bit of convincing for people to see that. It was nothing Octavian wouldn't have done. In fact, she'd absorbed so much of his personality after the battle against the Greeks, that she knew exactly what he would do if he were her at this moment.

As the senators broke the session to have their scones, Reyna and Frank lead Miranda outside of the senate building. The harsh daylight made her squint and hold her hand up to block out the sun. That didn't stop her from seeing Reyna and Frank exchange words, muttering something about her.

Reyna had been the first person Miranda idolized when she'd arrived at Camp Jupiter. She was strong, independent and a leader; everything Miranda wanted to be. When the Greeks had arrived, she'd sided with them instead of blasting them out of the sky, that's when Miranda had begun seeing error in her ways. She didn't understand the notion of the fact that some beings are greater than others. Frank Zhang on the other hand, Miranda just saw as a blubbering teenager who looked like he was dating a 12 year old. He couldn't be a leader and if she got her shot as Praetor, he'd be the one she'd replace.

Reyna turned to her, looking as stoic and impossible to read as always.

"Miranda we're going to send you away for a while," Reyna said.

Immediately Miranda began to react. This wasn't part of the plan. She was suppose to stay here and watch over New Rome, be their Augur. That's what she was elected for wasn't it?

"It's only temporary," Frank explained. "We're sending you to train with another person who can help guide you."

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Reyna said. "She's the oracle at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood!" Miranda exclaimed. "I can't go live with those-" Miranda stopped herself. It had suddenly accrued to her that both Frank and Reyna had sided with the Greeks during the Giant war and were among the population wanting to unite the two camps. If she made her statement too soon, all could be lost.

"We'll have a chariot take fly you there in the morning," said Reyna as they began walking together towards the forum. "This will give you an opportunity to learn the correct form of augury. We can't have another mishap like last time."

Miranda knew they were referring to Octavian. They were sending her away hoping she'd learn from her predecessor's mistakes. It was their loss of time however, Miranda already knew what she was doing and she was hardly as foolish as Octavian had been.

"How long will I be there?" Miranda asked.

"Three weeks," said Reyna the Praetor. "Then you shall return to Camp Jupiter and begin your duties as Augur."

Three weeks then Miranda could take her position of power. She could do that, she could make it through three weeks of training with the incessant Greeks.

Miranda was about to run off back to the forum when Reyna stopped her one last time and her spine stiffened.

"Oh and Miranda," Reyna said and she could have sworn she saw the notorious praetor flash a smile. "Good luck."


End file.
